fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Servesuvius
'Servesuvius '(Go to Etymology for more details on his name) is the centralized creator deity of the Cromwellian Mythos. He is the maker of the omniverse, its many realms and beyond. As the maker of the cosmos he is of high omnipotence, but was killed by the combined might of his own kin, Cromwellius, Ceazure and Chubuddha. His corpse was used to create The Nine Realms. His heart was the only material not used in the construction, for Banquolf had taken it in order to honor what remains of his creator. Banquolf buried his heart somewhere in The Bottomless Pit of Chaos, where after Cromwellius' death, has turned into numerous other abstract entities and forces, such as The Truth, The Mother Ooze and the mysterious material known as Villonium. The Nine Realms When Servesuvius was murdered by his own children, his divine cadaver was used to create the Nine Realms (The Ultimate Worlds). They are known as the ultimate worlds for they are the worlds that are set as the basis and standard of existence. Urthar (Realm of the Humans) A paradise world, with its own even distribution of cold and hot, with seasons and life, made for the most delicate yet most creative and "pure" of what was lesser than the gods, the humans. Made from Servesuvius' brain. Nidlor (Realm of the Elves) A misty landscape with tall trees and building built on the top of those trees, a land full of vegetation and little wildlife, best for vegetarian lifestyle. Made from Servesuvius' lungs. Callhagos (Realm of the Dwarves) A rocky world with no stars. Full of caves, earthquakes and other earthy systems. It rains fire and iron, and summer can last centuries. The sky is dark and the land is riddled with sand and dust. Made from Servesuvius's calloused skin. Weisnart (Realm of the Giants) A world of tall mountains and of intense icy cold temperatures. Glaciers as tall as mountains, everything is sized up so much that the humans supposed to live there have turned into a new race, the Giants. Made from Servesuvius's muscles. Anafarket (Realm of the Anafars) A realm of Anafars, a mystic race incredibly similar to humans, but with their own unique ways. Governed by its own small pantheon composed of Cromwellius' children. Made from Servesuvius' stomach. Xavonas (Realm of the Mermen) A land of merhumans, no land, just a mass expanse of ocean with a supposed bottomless zone. Made from his Servesuvius' sweat. Milruar (Realm of the Gods) A paradise for the gods, mostly some sort of vacation home for Cromwellius, a nice area where demigods or other beings considered special by the gods stay, the muses, Chubuddah and Lolisundari are the main-stays of the area. There is a prosperous and magnificent city made for those who were of excellent conduct in their life. Made from Servesuvius' bones. Gardkon (Realm of the Dragons) A fiery hellscape, a nether realm of suffering and pain, where demons roam and rise to destroy all they see and all they touch, the damned and those who Banquolf judges as guilty are sent here. Made from Servesuvius' right hand, the Hand of Fire. Deshai (Realm of the Dead) The Afterlife. A cold place yet the dead that enter never shiver. Those that Banquolf judges as neutral are sent here, where their objective is to reach the the center, a massive yet slow but slippery descent, at the center is a mystic device that instantly transports the victor to the Reincarnation Facility, those that fail are turned into Coldlings, icy humanoids that remain forever trapped in the cold edges of Deshai until the stars of Deshai align.Made from Servesuvius' left hand, the Hand of Ice. Etymology The name Servesuvius is the most popular name, in reality there are numerous incarnations of the name, although the name is often if not always have two specific parts, "Ser/Sir" and "V/Vi". The name "Servesuvius" most likely came from Ancient Rome, being a combination of "Sir", a term borrowed from ancient englishmen (as to how they met them is a mystery) and Vesuvius, a powerful volcano. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Cromwellian God